


[DELETED SCENES] (Underfell) All Messed Up

by whoawicked



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: Some stuff that I liked for my story, but just didn't make the final cut.  I'm just very narcissistic, so I like to think that everything I write is entertaining as hell.  Feel free to immerse yourself into these pointless blocks of text.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally going to be a longer text conversation between the skelebros in Chapter 13: "Scream My Name", but I decided I liked the other version a bit better.

**_UGH.  WHEN WILL YOU BE HOME?_ **

****

I feel him shift slightly, but obviously trying not to wake me up just yet.

 

**_idk_ **

****

**_after she wakes up i guess_ **

****

**_WELL WHEN WILL THAT BE?_ **

****

**_i dunno_ **

****

**_she just looks so peaceful and happy right now_ **

****

**_she’s lying on top of me_ **

****

**_it’s nice_ **

****

**_SANS WE HAVE WORK TO DO TODAY_ **

****

**_don’t ruin this for me_ **

****

**_she may never want to see me again after she wakes up_ **

****

**_just let me live today, boss_ **

**** ****

****

****

****

* * *

 

****

****

 

**_dude_ **

****

**_u should have seen her_ **

****

**_she was begging me to stay with_ **

**_every ounce of her willpower_ **

****

**_how could i say no_ **

****

**_YOU PRONOUNCE THE LETTERS_ **

**_N AND O TOGETHER, SANS_ **

**_THAT'S HOW_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this chapter was posted before this came out, but the last part reminded me of this [cute little (NSFW) animatic](https://vimeo.com/186150742) by [gettingfriskywithit](http://gettingfriskywithit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first bit I had written for [Chapter 19: Goodbye.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8147824/chapters/19357558) Originally it was going to be in Sans's POV, _and_ they were going to stay in contact after the hospital. 
> 
> I thought that maybe Sans knowing how to deal with his emotions was waaaay too OOC (lmao), so I decided to scrap this idea and write what you saw.

Sans had no idea what to do with himself as he sat in the cold hospital waiting room, dozens of human eyes trained on him like he was the devil incarnate.

 

They, of course, had seen the young woman he had escorted inside.  Her eyes were stained with tears, mixing in with the smeared remnants of her makeup from the evening, and her tights were ripped to shreds near her thighs.  She came into the emergency room clutching her hand to her breast, whimpering in pain when she tried to move it. 

 

He had to fill out her paperwork for her.  The way she commented on his handwriting—“ _How can you even read that?_ ”—made his soul flutter with even more adoration for her.

 

But Sans knew what the humans thought of him, what it looked like to them.  Even the tired nurse that came out to greet them gave him a disapproving once over.  Red seemed to know the nurse, though, with this being the hospital in which she worked.  They began catching up like old friends, but not before she brushed her good hand against his arm.

 

“i’ll wait for ya out here, okay?” he said to her, trying to be reassuring.  She nodded firmly before following the nurse into the bowels of the hospital to get treated for her broken hand.

 

The humans can think whatever the hell they want, for all he cared.  It’s not like anything he could have said would have changed their minds about him.  He glanced over to a middle aged woman that had been giving him the stink eye all evening, her face scrunched up into a judgmental scowl.

 

“what the hell are _you_ lookin’ at, bitch?”

 

The woman snorted and shoved an old magazine back into her face, apparently deciding to avoid confrontation.  Just like a human.

 

Sans sighed and cursed under his breath as he stretched his bones and stood up, deciding to take a smoke break to take the edge off.  It had only been a few minutes since she had been admitted, but Sans already felt the desperate need to get away from the unsettling stench of bleach and human derision.

 

The skeleton made his way to a bus stop bench not far from the entrance to the emergency wing of the city hospital and plopped his bones down, a cigarette already hanging from his serrated teeth.  

 

Sans fumbled through his pockets for a lighter, hoping he hadn’t lost it when he was running earlier in the evening.  He always lost his lighters.  Sometimes he was convinced that his brother Papyrus was hiding them to discourage his bad habit.  He grunted when he felt the familiar plastic gripped in his hand.

 

He felt the relief wash over him as the lighter clicked and the flame flickered before him, sticking the butt of the cigarette into the fire and taking a long first drag.  He hated this vice, this human ritual that somehow had such a profound effect on him, but he also loved the way it seemed to calm him down.  He needed this.

 

Sans held the first puff for a long time before finally exhaling through his teeth, and pulled his hood over his skull to keep the cold evening air at bay.  He leaned forward, pressing his forearms into his femurs and let his skull hang between his shoulders, the night finally catching up to him.

 

Why did he think that drinking would be a good idea with her around?  The magic…  He just can’t control his magic when he drinks.  That’s what monster liquor is, after all: pure magic.  It courses through a monster’s body, so similar yet so different from how human alcohol courses through their circulation systems.  The liquor makes everything hazy from the overload of magic, a monster’s fractional physical self desperately trying to contain the excess.

 

Sans had tried to avoid attacking those punks, cracking his best skeleton puns that his brother despised.  He could have killed those monsters with so much magic pent up within him.  It took every ounce of his control to limit the power his blasters had actually released, and even then they expelled more than he would have liked.  He just wanted to scare them, not dust them. 

 

He needed to do anything to prevent himself from using his magic.  He knew what he was doing, even if his mind was a little fuzzy from the drinks. 

 

Sans took another puff on his cigarette as the thought popped into his mind.  If only his Underground self could see what he’s become.  If there’s one thing that child taught him in the Underground, it’s that fighting isn’t always necessary.  Striking up a nice conversation or doing something nice for someone can go a long way in solving problems. 

 

But then she had to go and try to fight them.

 

He hadn’t considered that she would have tried to fight back.  Though, in retrospect, he should have known better.  He’s seen her soul, the way the culmination of her being screams to the world that she will not back down from a challenge.

 

He liked that about her.

 

Hell, he liked _everything_ about her.  The way her voice sounded, the way her little human heart thumped against his bones when he held her close, and her eyes…  Her _eyes_.  He still couldn’t get over how absolutely _gorgeous_ they were. 

 

Another drag and he can feel his anxiety ebbing away, slowly sloughing off his shoulders and into the snow beneath him.

 

But the more he thinks of her, the more he thinks of what he’s done.

 

What he said.

 

With the excess magic dispelled by his blasters, he had been more or less sobered by conventional standards, so he can’t put the blame on the liquor he drank.  He—

 

“Brother.”

 

Sans startled at the familiar voice looming from above, and started coughing on his recent drag from his cigarette.

 

“b-boss!” he wheezed, eyes slightly watering.  “wh-what are you—“

 

Papyrus plucked the cigarette from between Sans’s teeth and tossed it to the ground, grinding it beneath his muddied boots.

 

“why does everyone keep doin’ that?” Sans grumbled to himself.

 

Papyrus gracefully turns to sit next to his brother, his hands clasped in his lap politely as they both stare at the street in front of them. Together they watched mindlessly as the few cars out this late at night sped past them on the street, the quiet hum of their gasoline engines echoing upon the buildings.  

 

Sans scratches his cheek before asking, “how’d you find me?”

 

“That’s not really important,” Papyrus muses, watching a compact car make a left turn at a stoplight down the street.  He turns his attention back to his brother, concern bubbling through his voice.  “Is the human going to be okay?”

 

“h-how did you know that she—“

 

“You’re sitting in front of the human hospital, completely alone.  I can assume some things.”

 

Sans shifts his feet on the ground, looking away from his brother.  “…she’ll be fine.  broke her hand.”

 

Papyrus nods and looks back to his hands in his lap, focusing on them intently.

 

“Would you like to talk about what happened?”

 

Sans felt a lump in his throat as he remembered everything that happened that day, but his mind focused on the last thing that happened between them.  While they were having sex.

 

“paps,” he sighed, throwing his face into his hands as his voice starts to break.  “i told her i loved her.”

 

Papyrus stayed silent for a moment.

 

“That is most certainly not in the dating manual.”


End file.
